There have conventionally been proposed various tape cassettes used for tape printing apparatuses.
For instance, there has been proposed a tape cassette in which a receptor type print tape and an ink ribbon are accommodated. The receptor type print tape is wound around a tape spool. Four rollers are provided for guiding travel of the receptor type print tape so that the receptor type print tape is conveyed and discharged from a tape release portion via a print portion. The ink ribbon wound around a ribbon spool is configured to run through a detection path and is guided past the print portion and the release portion in a path substantially parallel to path of the receptor type print tape. A ribbon-take-up spool is provided for taking up the ink ribbon after it passes by the print portion.